outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Fraser
Jared Fraser is a wealthy Scottish émigré with a prosperous wine business, Fraser et Cie, in Paris, France. Personal History Jared was good friends with his cousin, Brian Fraser, and hosted Brian's son, Jamie, in Paris while the latter completed his education. Events of the Novels ''Dragonfly in Amber In 1744, Jared asks Jamie to run his business for him for about 6 months while he travels throughout France inspecting wineries and establishing new contacts for his business. In return Jamie will receive a salary and use of Jared's Paris town house and staff. When Claire publicly diagnoses smallpox on the Comte St. Germain's ship which leads to the destruction of his cargo, Jared reaps the profits as he now has the only supply of the best aged port from Pinhao. Before Jared leaves on his trip he takes Jamie to meet Charles Stuart. Jared returns to Paris when Jamie and Claire are forced to return to Scotland. Voyager In 1755, Young Jamie and Ian arrive in France with some of the seal's treasure. Jared helps them to change it into cash so that they can distribute it to the Jacobites in exile. In 1766, Jamie and Claire travel to Le Havre in December after Young Ian is kidnapped from the seal's island, and go immediately to see Jared in his warehouse where they explain everything that has happened. Jared explains that as it is so late in the season there are few ships still available to travel on, and the best he can provide is a mid-sized sloop called the ''Artemis which will be ready to sail in a week. Jared has searched the harbourmaster's records and discovered that the Bruja has its home port listed as Bridgetown in Barbados. Not knowing the destination of the ship, Jamie and Claire plan to sail to Barbados in the hope that they will find it. Jared informs them that the sailing time to the West Indies is normally two months, but this late in the year they may well be delayed a month or more by winter gales. Both Jared and Claire are concerned about how Jamie will survive the voyage, but Jamie will endure anything to get Ian back. Jared appoints Jamie in the role of supercargo on the ship. This means Jamie is responsible for the cargo and his authority can override the captain's in decisions relating to the cargo. The Artemis will sail to Jamaica with a load of cargo and then reload with rum from Jared's sugarcane plantation to be brought back to France. The return trip will not be able to be made until May when the weather improves, and Jamie and Claire will have the ship at their disposal until that time to search for Ian. Over dinner one night Jared gives a Masonic greeting to Jamie which he returns. Jared tells Jamie that there are Freemason lodges in the Caribbean and Jamie should use the contacts there to help find Ian. ''An Echo in the Bone In a letter to Claire, Jamie writes that he plans to see Jared while in Paris. "The Space Between" Jared takes a dram of the Ian Alastair Robert MacLeod Murray memorial whisky with his protégé, Michael Murray, who asks about what his Aunt Claire was like when Jared knew her in Paris before the Rising. Personality Jared is good-humored and enthusiastic about his trade. Physical Appearance Described as a small, spare, black-eyed man who bears a resemblance to Murtagh. Like Murtagh, Jared has lank dark hair, piercing eyes and sinewy frame. Unlike Murtagh, Jared has an oblong face and a snub nose and knows how to smile. He has one ear which has been pierced for an earring and two gold teeth in his lower jaw.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 6 Relationships Jared has a married mistress.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 7 Name *'Jared''' comes from the Hebrew name יָרֶד (Yared) or יֶרֶד (Yered) meaning "descent".Behind the Name: Jared – accessed 19 May 2016. *'Munro' a variation of Monroe,Behind the Name: Munroe - accessed 25 May 2016 from a Scottish surname meaning "from the mouth of the Roe".Behind the Name: Monroe - accessed 25 May 2016 * Fraser may be derived from Fredarius, Fresel or Freseau. The earliest recorded versions of the name, from the 12th century, are de Fresel, de Friselle and de Freseliere, which appear to be Norman.House of Names: Fraser – accessed 19 May 2015 Another suggestion is that the Frasers were a tribe in , whose badge was a strawberry plant.Way, George and Squire, Romily. Collins Scottish Clan & Family Encyclopedia. (Foreword by The Rt Hon. The Earl of Elgin KT, Convenor, The ). Published in 1994. Pages 142 - 143. Trivia *All Jared's ships are named after his mistresses, with the ships' figureheads carved after the ladies in question:Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 30 **''Arianna'' – a 3-masted ship, about 60 feet long with a wide bow. **''Portia'' – the ship that took Claire, Jamie and Fergus back to Scotland after their time in France. **''Wilhelmina'' – another one of Jared Fraser's ships. TV Series Scottish actor portrays Jared Fraser on the Outlander television adaptation.'Outlander' Casting Scoop: Meet The Actor Playing Jared, Jamie Fraser's Cousin – June 2, 2015 Appearances Season Two *Through a Glass, Darkly Season Three *The Doldrums Gallery S02E01-Screencap44.jpg S02E01-Screencap47.jpg S02E01-Screencap52.jpg S02E01-Screencap54.jpg S02E01-Screencap56.jpg References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Fraser Clan Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:Scottish characters Category:Characters in The Space Between Category:Catholic characters